Missing You
by half.tint
Summary: Someone's point of view about Cedric and the last few hours of his life. Takes place in the third task and sometime afterwards. ONESHOT. Pairings:CD?. Plz R


**Title: Missing you  
Characters:** Cedric Diggory?  
**A/N:** this is my first story. This story is also a songfic oneshot.  
**Disclaimer:** don't own HP. Don't own the song either, the song is by 1st Lady.  
**Warning:** character death.

_  
Oh I'm missin' you  
Baby I'm missin' you  
Baby I'm missing you _

_Things will never be the same without you..._

I sigh in content as my lover holds me against his body. Our bodies fitting perfectly against each others like a jigsaw puzzle.

'I love you Cedric.' I murmur against his heaving chest.

I can tell that he's nervous. It's almost time for the final task, but he's pulled me away from the crowd to have this time between us two. Just the two of us wrapped in each others arms and savouring the moment.

'I love you too.' He whispers with a tinge of worry in his voice.

We slowly pull away from each other. I look up and stare into his grey eyes. They look worried and nervous. I gently trail my fingers over the side of his face and hold onto his cheek. Hoping it calms his nerves down.

'Don't worry Ced; you'll do well out there. I'll be cheering for you.' I try to say as confidently as I could muster. But deep down I'm really worried about his safety.

'CHAMPIONS PLEASE START TO ASSEMBLE AT THE QUIDDITCH PITCH NOW.' We hear Professor Dumbledore say.

'Good luck Ced.' I say hurriedly as we head over to the quidditch pitch.

I give him one last tight hug before entering the stadium. We let go of each other and part our separate ways.

_What did I do to deserve this?  
I didn't even get one last kiss, from you  
Oh baby God took your love from me  
He needed an angel so it seems  
I need to feel your hands all over me  
I need to feel you kissing me  
I need to feel you holding me  
I need to feel your touch  
Cause I miss your love so much  
And I can't keep on living this way  
I need you here with me  
Why could he take you away… from me? _

I hear cheers and loud applause erupt from the crowd. My heart was beating so fast. And I wonder if it's you who had exited the maze. I stand to peer at the bottom of the stadium. But recoil and fall back onto my seat. It was you down there, but you were lying on the ground limp and pale with Harry on top of you crying. And in that instant I knew you were gone. You were taken away from me, you were dead. How could this happen, Dumbledore had re-assured everyone that no-ones life was going to be taken away. So then how come you are there lying on the ground your life stripped away from you. I feel tears slowly roll down my face and yet I hadn't noticed when they had started pouring out. I don't want to believe that you're gone. I wish that this is just a dream, that you're not dead. I feel overwhelmed with loss and confusion. I can't comprehend thoughts that rush through my conscience. I didn't even get one final kiss. I look up at everyone around me and I'm met with a sea of tear stained faces. Confusion, sadness and shock embedded in them.

_It's hard for me to tell you I love you  
As I'm standing over your grave  
And I know I'll never hear your voice again  
Why did you leave me?  
Why couldn't you just stay?  
Because my world is nothing, without you  
Now I don't know what to do, with myself._

It's been a month now since you left me. And I'm sitting here in the great hall with everyone else, listening to Dumbledore give a eulogy about you.

'Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker…'

I feel hot tears roll down my face again. I haven't been able to stop them. I know that you don't want me to mourn over you like this. I know you want me to be happy and move on. But I can't Cedric, can't you see without you I'm lost. Lost like a little child in a forest who can't find her way back home. You were my everything and you still are. You saw me when no-one else did. You've given me so much happiness these last few years, and only to have it stripped away from me. It's so unfair. You were my best friend and my lover. I wish I could have taken your place. You didn't deserve to die, not this soon. You still had your whole life ahead of you…

I remember our little moments where we just stood in silence front of the lake wrapped up in an unbreakable embrace. These moments I will treasure till the moment I die. I know that there won't be a day where a thought of you won't fleet through my mind.

'Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledore finishes off the last words of his speech.

I will remember. I know I will, forever…

_I would've given you anything  
Just to make you happy  
Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time  
I'd go to hell and back over and over again  
Just to prove to you how much I need you here  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do  
I'd cry for you  
I'd lie for you  
And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven  
I would die for you, yes I would  
I would rather give up my life  
Than to see tears in your eyes  
I can't stand to see you cry_

_Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you  
As I'm standing over your grave  
And I know I'll never hear your voice again  
Why did you leave me?  
Why couldn't you just stay babe  
Because my world is nothing, without you  
Now I don't know what to do, with myself_

I listen to the soft breathing of my dorm-mates as they sleep. I envy how they can just lay down and fall straight into a deep slumber. I lay awake on my bed staring at a picture of you and me. It's hard to believe that this photo was just taken a week before the final task. We were sitting against a large oak tree staring out onto the lake. Peace and contempt displayed on our faces. The figures of us in the photo stare away from the camera as _they _whisper sweet nothings into each others ears. Then they slowly turn their heads towards me and smile. It's your eyes that captivate me the most in this photo, life still shines through them. Unlike the ones I stared into the night Harry brought you back. Those eyes haunt me in my sleep every night. They bore into my mind, and I see nothing in them but emptiness. Empty soulless caverns that once had held so much life in them.

I break away from my fleeting reverie and stare at the picture again. You were so carefree in the picture. Not knowing the fate that lay ahead of you. If only I had known, I would have stopped you from going ahead, stopped you from walking into the fate that you did not deserve. I miss you so much. I _wish_ I could hold in my arms again, but I know that this is a wish that can never be granted.

_I just don't know what to do with myself  
I can't stand looking at those pictures on my shelf  
Knowing it was just one week ago, stood there and took that picture  
There just one thing that I wanna know  
Why would God want to hurt me so bad?  
Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you?  
Baby I'm missing you  
Baby I'm missing you_

I wait in the courtyard for my friends to finish there farewell to their new acquaintances. As I wait, my mind is brought to the time we shared last year on this very spot here in the courtyard. The last day of school last year was the beginning of our relationship as something more than just friends. I remember you had given me a golden necklace with a golden heart locket.

My hand then reaches for the necklace around my neck. I had only ever taken it off when I went to sleep. I slowly caress the cool metal, feeling the small indentations of the words "_I LOVE YOU"_ engraved at the front of the locket.

'I love you Ced.' I whisper at the cool breeze that passes me, hoping somehow you'll hear my declaration of love for you. A soft bitter laugh escapes through my cold lips, remembering the last time I had said that. Then somehow I feel something warm touch my face. I know you had heard me.

I take off the necklace and gently open the locket. Inside was not a photo of you and I, which most lockets hold. But the words _"I knew I was in love with you the moment I saw the world in your eyes, and your eyes everywhere in the world." _It continues on to say on the other side of the locket _"Cedric Diggory loves Cho Chang" _engraved delicately on it.

I smile at the words that I had just read. Indeed, I saw the whole world in his eyes, the world and unspoken promises of a future together. But I know better then to linger on broken promises. I know that Cedric would never have broken them; it wasn't his fault that he was never able to fulfil his vows.

'Cho, it's almost time to leave. You almost ready?' My friend Marietta softly says to me.

All of my friends have been like this around me, speaking very softly towards me with a hint of pity in their voice. But I ignore this fact.

I look up at Marietta and flash her a true smile, something I haven't shown in weeks. She is taken aback by my sudden change of mood, but dismisses it and smiles back at me.

'Yeah I'm ready to go. Let's pick a carriage now before they're all taken.' I say back at her with a soft laugh in my voice.

We walk together towards the line of carriages and enter one of them, but not before I turn my head around and gaze at the place that I had just stood on moments ago. There I thought I saw Cedric smiling at me, but as soon as the image had come, in the blink of an eye it was gone again. A bitter sweet smile then graces my lips. And _I know_ he is always going to be there looking out for me, wherever I am…

-_FIN_-

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please review.


End file.
